In a typical prior-art quality test system for end-user devices such as set top boxes and game consoles, multiple units under test (UUT) are coupled to multiple media-test boards. The media-format boards (MFBs) may each offer a set of media format conversion functionality. The connectivity employed between a particular UUT and its associated MFB may vary according to the make and model of the UUT and or MFB. Some UTTs may receive signals which are not directed from or through the MFB with which they are associated, for example signals from a service provider head-end. The inputs to a MFB, UUT, and the connections between an MFB and UUT, may vary according to the make and model of UUT, complicating the testing process.
Polling, control, initialization, and configuration signals are typically provided by the service provider (e.g., a cable television network operator, an Internet Service Provider, etc.) to the UUT and are supplied via a direct connection between the UUT and the service provider network. In order to swap a UUT with another for testing purposes, it may be necessary to manually reconfigure the connections between the UUT and the MFB, and the UUT and the service provider.
Each MFB may be coupled to test logic (e.g. a laptop computer), for example via a Universal Serial Bus (USB). Each MFB may drive an infrared (IR) signal source to control the UUT. A USB hub may be employed to expand the number of ports available on a laptop, personal computer, or other test device.
These conventional test system tend to suffer from poor performance and lack of scalability.